1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server system and a method for processing power-off, in particular, to a server system sharing a power supply and a method for processing power-off.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, at least two independently operating computer systems are configured in some server systems, and the two computer systems share a power supply and a baseboard management controller (BMC) with each other, so as to reduce the requirement for equipment space of a conventional server and the number of power supplies, thus reducing the cost.
When the server system is in normal operation and a user presses a power switch on the server system, the BMC correspondingly generates a power-off signal for the computer system, so a power-off process is performed on the operating system in the computer system. When the power-off process is completed, the computer system generates a power-off complete signal and sends it to the power supply, so as to cut off a power supplied by the power supply, thus achieving a power-off effect.
However, as the two computer systems operate independently from each other, that is, the computer systems require different time to perform the power-off process. Thus, when the server system performs power-off processing process, if one of the computer systems first completes the power-off process, a power-off complete signal is generated to the power supply to cut off the power. At this time, as the power supply already stops providing power, data loss and access errors might occur to the other computer system of which the power-off process is not completed yet.